Nothing but your shadow
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Three months have passed after Lightning had finished her final journey. Serah now tries to accept that Snow and Lightning were now out of her life for good. Due to her sadness she doesn't know she could be losing somebody close to her in the process without her even noticing. NoelxSerah -oneshot- Sequel to Some Other Time


Just trying a new style of writing here. Also this is a sequel to _Some Other Time. _It is a SnowxLight fic, just letting you know now. Anyway this will be about how Serah tries to accept that Snow and Lightning were now out of her life for good. Due to her sadness she doesn't know she could be losing somebody close to her in the process.

Note: First NoexSerah fic here. I hope I got everything right.

**~midnight**

* * *

**Nothing but your shadow**

It was cold. So very cold. It wasn't caused by the chilly air the sea brought but it was the fact her sister was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Staring at her sister's bed only brought her more grief. Even days before she set out to go after her sister, adapting that she was gone only brought her more tears. Even three years had past after her sister's first journey she still didn't accept she was gone. But now, she saw with her own eyes that Lightning was really gone.

Her smile showed her that.

Then there was Snow. The man she loved so dearly but both drifted away due to Lightning and how much she wanted her sister back, Snow left on a journey with very little to go on. Three years on, no words were heard from him, they meet up thanks to Noel only to be drifted apart once again. He too, vanished in front of her very own eyes with her sister beside him. Both were so happy and left with no regrets.

She on the other hand, did not.

She fought so hard, so hard that she knew he was going to die once the future had been 'saved' only to see her sister died to _save her _from _her_ destiny. It was a loop that was never going to end. It was either she lives on or her sister does. They both could no exist in the same world. Serah had come to terms with this. But accepting it was hard. So very hard.

The sounds of children playing outside the NORA house reminded her it was still morning but her body was too weak to move. On the day Noel saw her throwing roses on the empty fields of Pulse she smiled and told she was alright.

But she lied.

She had lost her parents at a young age that she couldn't even remember their names and now her sister too. She now didn't have anyone to lean on anymore. Her whole family was gone. Even her lover, Snow, had left with Lighting to a world she might never have the chance to see. Were they happy? Were they okay? Serah covers her face with her blanket as she curls up into the ball to warm herself up. How did she know Lightning was alright? How was she sure she wasn't in another world versing who knows what?

"Hey."

She knew the voice well enough for her not to turn. It was no other than Noel. The boy from the end of time, the man that taught her to stand up for herself and fight. The man that had saved her so many times. The man that had never left her side.

"You planning to stay there all morning? It's really nice out here."

Serah could remember well when the world they both fought hard to save fell into a pit of despair and changed completely. Noel acted and fought her sister off revenge and guilt as she was in a dark room, unknowing where she was or what she was doing. but she could hear her sister's voice calling and she knew she had to help. And when their old world final returned, she and Snow left. It felt like a horrible exchange - there was no win-win situation.

"Serah, after what Lightning and Snow did to get you back you could at least smile once and awhile."

She lazily rolls over and with half lit eyes she blankly stares at the boy before rolling back. "How can you be sure their safe and happy? Their in a place you and I know we can never go too."

"They way Lighting and Snow smiled and looked at us. I know they are okay. You should believe that."

Serah could hear Noel jumping through the open window and landing into her bedroom. She feels him pull the blanket off her, causing her to roll a bit and fall on the floor. She opens her eyes to only see Noel smiling back down at her with her blanket over his shoulder. "Come on, lets do some training or even talk to some of your students."

She remembers hearing from Lightning that he and she fought once and that he refused to accept she was the real deal and believed she was just another illusion in the god forbidden land. And that there was another woman that looked like her but was more childish and act like a total trickster. They had met many times and guided Lightning to many paths that were not unnecessary or led her right into trouble.

She treated her sister like a doll.

"I don't think your students would like to see Miss Farron down like this. Where is the fear they all hate to see?" Noel teased as he dropped the blanket on her. "Come on."

Pulling the sheets off her Serah sees Noel offering his hand to her and accepts it without a doubt. She feels him holding her hand tightly as he drags her out of her room. She didn't even have a chance to change but she didn't complain. They way Noel held her had made her feel safe - so warm. Her held her hand the way Snow once did and this made her happy.

He lets her hand go and throws over a warm jacket. "Here take this. You might find it chilly out there." Serah catches it with ease as they both head outside.

Everyone was doing their own daily routine. Some were fishing, some were running around the village and some were even fishing. They all acted as nothing had happened. As if her own sister and fiance deaths never happened. Noel could see how tense Serah had gone and holds her hand once again. "Hey, relax will you?"

"I'm sorry." Serah holds onto her jacket tightly. "I'm just not use to all of this."

"I can't blame you. We all had our fair shares of problems over the years, haven't we?"

Serah looks at Noel deeply before looking back and the towns people. They were all having so much fun. _Fun. _That word sounded so foreign to her now. "I don't understand. Why are you still here? you could be up there and be having a great life on Cocoon."

Serah hears Noel snicker as he looks down at her. "Easy. I can't leave you here and plus I'm not a fan of the big city." Noel jumps down the flight of stairs and holds out his hand to her. "Come on."

He holds out his hand to again which makes her feel like holding his hand would always keep her safe. Holding it tight, Noel guides her around the place as if she had never taken a step out of New Bodhum. Being outside his aura shines as he stands tall for them both. The way he looks at life reminded her so much of Snow and the way he would stand up for her only reminded her of Lightning. Serah ponders if that was really a good idea. To be reminded of all the pain she had tried so hard to fight for to only to be lost in the end.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Noel turns around and sees Serah had stopped walking with him. He lets her continue. "That your able to see life like this after what happened to you."

Smiling, "Of course. I can't let my past always keep me down. You were the one that taught me that."

But he felt that the Serah he had once travelled with had wittered within time and had no plans to start over. He could not blame her.

After Lightning had defeated the fiend that caused all their lives to change drastically she began to fade and grow weak. He remember chasing after Serah down the huge fields of Gran Pulse. To his surprise Snow was there by Light's side. Both fading just like she was.

_"Maybe some other time, alright Serah?" _

It was the first time he saw Lighting smile with such happiness. As if the world they were going to was filled nothing but peace and happiness for them both. If they ever met there he didn't know. All he knew that Lightning and Snow was looking down at them from another time, in another place where they are both happy with whatever or whoever they have in their lives.

"I'll never leave your side Serah. Not until I know you can stand on your own once again."

This sent fear through Serah as she quickly reached over for Noel's hand. She was shivering as she held onto him tightly.

"Don't...don't go. Dont' leave me like the others."

Noel looks down at Serah. She was so tired, so scared of losing anybody else that she couldn't move on. Snow had left her in her dire search for her sister. Lightning was dragged down into Valhalla and was treated as time's victim and was claimed a Goddess without her consent. Due to her greed to get her sister back, everyone of her sister's friends were changed and were dragged into the time line, altering all their lives forever.

"I promise Snow I won't."

Looking up, Serah could see the sincerity Noel had in his eyes. Even Snow was gone, he was still willing to stay by her side even after he was gone. Even after she had died he never stopped looking for her. He even fought her sister and her other friends to find her. In the end, he was able to change back into the Noel she knew so well. Moving on they made their way to the field they last saw Snow and Lightning leave.

They were smiling and so happy. They acted like them dying was _okay _and that them leaving their was _fine. _

"Why...why were they so happy t-to leave me like this!" Serah screams to the empty plain.

Picking a nearby rock Serah throws it towards where she last saw Lightning and Snow. She was so angry, so _so_ angry that she falls onto her knees and screams in pain before embracing herself as tears falls down her face. "I-I can't live without you two."

"I see."

Serah turns around and see a depressed Noel looking back at her. His fists clutched. "You have to stop hurting yourself like this." Pausing, "You have to stop letting them run your world Serah! Wake up!"

With her arms still around her she avoids his gaze as she slowly falls down back onto her knees. Her fringe covering the sadness in her eyes. "All my life, its always been them. When I lost them, I felt so lost."

"And what about me? I've been by your side for this past three months and all you've been saying is 'what would Lightning do?' or 'I wonder if Snow would like all of this?"' Wiping his tears away. "I'm tired of just being _here_ Serah. I nearly killed your sister just to bring you back!"

There was one fight he had against Lightning that nearly cost her life. He was filled with such rage that his words turned bitter, his heart as dark as darkness itself. As he felt his weapon against her body he could hear a voice. Pulling back only cost him the duel as Lightning watches him from above, exchanges a word or two and leaves from his sight in absolute disgust with him.

"Shouldn't you be hating me? I nearly killed your sister and I spoke bitter words to Snow back on Sunscape back when we first met him. Hate me Serah so at least I feel like you notice me for something instead of being this empty person who you only lean on when you feel like it!"

"But this morning, you felt so happy. You were so nice" Serah speaks softly.

"I do that every morning Serah. I get you out of bed, drag you out here and you nearly do the same thing. You scream out all your hate, all your guilt and then you hold onto my hand as I drag you back to bed." Noel sighs. "Serah, I' m tired of being your supporter. I want to be your friend again. I want you to see me as somebody important to you."

"But you are!" Serah rises back up to her feet. She stutters.

"I don't feel it Serah. I really don't."

Gazing down a her feet. "Then those words about never leaving me? Are you taking them back now?" She looks up to him.

Shaking his head. "I don't think I have the heart to leave you. I can't leave you, not in your state. I won' forgive myself because-" Noel turns around. He swallows his words. "I need you just as much you need me. I'm in love with you Serah." He cusses under his breathe as he cover his lips. Regretting the words he spoke. He didn't want to say it to her in such a state.

He knew that Snow was the only man in her heart and Lightning was the only person she would always admire and look up to. He was nothing but a shadow character helping her along her daily life.

He wanted to run and live a life he could never had in _his_ time. But the longer he traveled with Serah the more he wanted to be by her side. He wanted to see her everyday and explore another world with her. Before he knew it, he was leaning on her for support just as she did. He begins to take a step back to New Bodhum before feeling soft fragile arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so sorry Noel. I didn't mean to hurt you so much." He could feel her tears crashing onto his shirt. "Forgive me."

"I don't think I can drag this out any longer Serah. It will only get more painful the more we drag this out."

He painfully pulls Serah embrace from him as he makes his way back to New Bodhum. He was tired. Tired of being _that _person he knew he could _never_ become not matter how hard he tried. Serah falls to her knees and silently cries. _I'm so sorry Noel. I really am. _

* * *

Waking up Serah could not hear the nagging morning calls Noel would always call out to her. Gazing towards the window she sees that he wasn't even there smiling back at her like every morning. It was only the silence that brought her to see that Noel was right. She was a lifeless puppet without him. Drowning in the depths of her own utter sadness. There was no Noel to drag her sheets off her and drag her onto her feet and guide her back to that empty field.

Pulling herself to her feet she reaches for her jacket and makes way to his room. There was no need for her to knock as she sees the door was already unlocked. Pushing it softly she sees Noel was already up but was nowhere to be found. The silence of not seeing him or hearing his voice made he feel to weak, so fragile. She had never felt this low since she woke up from her crystal sleep to only find Lightning was gone and time had been disrupted.

Morning had came and Serah saw the usual. Children running around and people doing their daily chores. But on the pier stood a man. Rushing over Serah dodges incoming villagers as she makes up to the small pier. There was no doubt. It was Noel.

With his back facing her, he speaks. "I've decided." His eyes still stuck on the calm sea view. "I'm leaving for Cocoon in a few days."

"What?" It were the only words Serah felt confident to speak about.

"Hope offered me a job up there and also I'll be able to study there at what he calls a University." Noel turns to face Serah. "I'll be able to start a new life there without worrying about the world ending." He teases.

Serah looks at Noel tensely. She knew his teasing voice was nothing but an act to hide away his feelings from yesterday. That anger that he had kept in him ever since her sister and Snow died in front of her. Her selfishness of wanting them back into her life. Wanting everyone to be like them was causing the only man in her life since Snow to drift from her. He was the only person she had left - the only person she could call _hers. _

"You can drop the act Noel. I know your still upset with me."

Rolling his eyes, "Doesn't change anything. I'm still heading up there."

"I thought you hated the city."

"Things change."

Both paused. Their conversations had run dry. Noel looks down and sees Serah was avoiding his gaze once more. The more he looked at her, the more she spoke or even heard her speak the more foreign she became to him. He was losing her and he didn't want to wake up one day not knowing her anymore. He wanted to leave while still having the great memories of them together travelling through time and space oh so many years ago.

Walking right past her, "I need to get ready and tell the others."

With her face still looking on the ground Serah quickly runs in front of Noel, blocking his path. There she stood up straight and shakes her head. "Serah please." And once again, Serah shakes her head.

"No."

Noel walks over to Serah and tries to push her aside but Serah stood strong. "Serah your acting all childish now. Could you pleas-" He pulls back and sighs.

"I need you Noel."

Noel looks dead straight at her. He noticed her face had turned red and was shaking badly. "And I don't mean as a supporter but as a friend, well maybe more."

"Mm-more?" the brunette asks dumbfound. He sees her nod but his shock prevented her from moving.

"I mean it Noel. I just noticed how kind you've been to me since Snow and Lightning have left and I've never had the chance to thank you for all your help. If I wasn't so selfish I could have noticed how you felt towards me." She looks away as he face flusters. "It only took me yesterday and today to see that I need you, more than ever now that I-I." She begins to stutter towards the end of her sentence. "Now that I-I-" She tries again but fails once more. She hears Noel laugh which cause her to look up at him.

"Okay, I get it You like me too." He chuckles. "Is this how you confessed your love to Snow back then? Stuttering all over the place?"

A small smile comes across her lips. "Well, similar."

Serah watches as Noel walks up to her and lightly runs his fingers down her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. He couldn't stop smiling. "Your not still going to Cocoon are you?" Noel hears Serah ask.

"Well maybe, maybe if you come with me." He teases. Serah grabs his hand that has been playing with her face for the last minute or so. She was slightly irritated with him. Knowing how angry her sister could get, he didn't want to see the full power of Serah angry at him. "I'm serious. I'm not going without you."

Holding his hand, Serah relaxes and sighs. "Alright, I guess you need a guide tour when you get up there anyway." She smiles at Noel as she holds his hand a little longer. "Thanks again Noel. For everything."

The boy smiles as he brings his lips closer to hers as they share their first kiss. It was soft and quick, nothing too serious so quickly. He pulls back and runs the back of his fingers down her cheek again. He sees her smiling back at her. Holding his hand it was now Serah's turn to guide him home.

* * *

Noel couldn't help but smiles as he sees Serah smiling and running for joy when Hope hands her over Mog. Due to time being disrupted he had vanished all of a sudden and was nowhere to found. Serah holds Mog tightly as they both walk out of Hope's lab to discover more of the new world they now lived in. Serah looks back and Noel and sees the excitement in his eyes seeing so many people so happy and having such a great time. He couldn't be anymore happier.

His amazement was cut short when he feels Serah intertwine her fingers with his and smiles as he looks back at her. Blushing at first he calms down and accepts that them holding hands was now going to be considered normal between them two.

As he gazes around two certain figures not too far from them comes into his view. A woman with light pink hair brushed over one shoulder and another man, taller than she had blond short hair. Both seem to be enjoying their day out with one another. In the woman's arm was a little girl as the woman places her onto her feet. She didn't seem older than five.

"Hey Noel. Where do you want to eat? Mog says his getting hungry."

Looking back she discovers Noel being distracted by two figures she knew _too well_. The little girl runs over to them both, captivated by Mog's cute charm. Noel looks away and gives Mog to her for a few seconds before hearing a familiar voice calling to them.

"Sera come back here!" The voice calls

The little child, stuttering by her mother's words lets go of Mog and bows dwon and says sorry for her behavior. Running back to her parents they both watch Sera run into her mother's arm for a giant embrace. Her father patting her on the head with another goofy smile of his. The family looks at them and wonders why they been watching them for the past minute or so.

"Let it go Light." The man speaks. "Maybe they are just captivated by your outfit." He teases.

"I feel like there's more." She mutters. "Anyway I don't plan to waste my day off with stalkers. Let's go Snow." the woman replies to her husband.

Soon both walk out of their sight and soon Serah and Noel look at one another. She looks back and sees they had truly had left. "I told you." This causes Serah to look back at him. "I told you that they would be watching out for you." Noel teases once more.

Serah pinches his cheek lightly as she smiles. "At least, I know their alright and very happy." She looks back where her the young family stood. "Maybe some other time, right sis?"


End file.
